Fue tarde para el Amor
by lady esmeralda
Summary: shaoran sufre una enfermedad desconocida, sakura trabaja en una tienda donde vende CDs. shaoran la ve y se......¿enamora?. es una historia muy linda, pero triste. plz leanla y dejenme un review. solo contiene un capitulo, ojala les guste


**Hola!**

**Esta historia es muy especial, creo que ya mucha gente la ha oído, pero quisiera igualmente publicarla, por que me gusta mucho.**

**Solo tiene un capítulo, así que pido que me dejen reviews, plz.**

**Bueno, nada más, adiós!**

**CCS NO es mío**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

_Es el relato-_

_**Hablan-**_

Fue Tarde para el Amor

_Con 17 años, Shaoran Li sufría de una enfermedad sin cura, totalmente incurable._

_Con esa corta edad en cualquier momento podía morir, a cada segundo estaba esa terrible posibilidad._

_Vivía con su madre, Ieran Li. Su padre había muerto a los 44 años, de la misma extraña enfermedad._

_Aquel terrible mal se le fue descubierto cuando él tenía apenas 5 años._

_Su madre sufrió mucho, intentaron miles de tratamientos, pero nada funcionaba._

_Gastaron mucho dinero, el 20 del dinero del clan Li._

_Se mudaron a Tokio a sus 15, pero Shaoran siempre se quedaba en casa, por el enorme temor de su madre._

_Aburrido y arto, Shaoran decidió que no podía vivir el resto de su vida encerrado en casa, sin conocer a nadie del exterior. Se decidió, y una tarde se puso a conversar con su madre, cuando esta llegó de su trabajo_

_**Madre, espero que me entienda. Mi padre tenía la misma enfermedad que yo, murió a los 44 años, con esposa e hijos, y tuvo una vida muy feliz, por sobre su enfermedad- **su madre tenía los ojos cristalinos, sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación**- sé que mi enfermedad es muy peligrosa, sé que puedo morir en cualquier instante, sé que mi vida puede durar solo un segundo más, pero madre……no soy feliz**- susurró con tristeza**- en toda mi vida no he salido más de 7 veces al exterior, fuera de la casa- **su madre asintió con una lágrima en la mejilla, que su hijo limpió comprensivo_

_**Entiendo tu necesidad y tu deseo- **Shaoran bajó la cabeza, pensando que sería una negativa**- y la voy a conceder- **_

_**Muchas gracias madre, ¡muchas gracias!- **sonrió abrasándola. Estuvieron riendo y jugando toda la noche, acordando que al día siguiente Shaoran iría al mall de Tokio, solo._

_Estaba caminando fascinado, todas las tiendas eran muy grandes, y tenían muchas cosas. Su mirada se quedó pegada en una tienda de discos, pero no en la tienda, en la muchacha que se encontraba en ella. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y como su corazón latía._

_Es amor a primera vista._

_Veía como los dorados cabellos de ella, semi ondulados, jugaban con su cuerpo, mientras que sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de alegría al atender a un niño pequeño. _

_Se acercó con la mirada fija en ella, embelesado._

_Cuando entró a la tienda, el niño pequeño se fue, dejándolos solos_

_**¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- **le preguntó ella, con su melodiosa voz, que él confundió con el canto de sirenas, y el ruido de la cascada_

_**Ehhhh...s-sí, q-quisiera llevar este CD- **dijo cuando su lengua le respondió. Tomó el primer CD que sus manos tocaron, sin dejar de mirar la hermosa sonrisa de la joven_

**_¿te lo envuelvo?_**- _volvió a preguntar ella_

_**Sí, p-por favor- **ella se fue por detrás del mostrador por una puerta. A los pocos segundos volvió con el CD envuelto. Él se despidió de ella, y se fue, con la mente siempre puesta en esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas._

_Y así, día tras día iba a esa tienda, esperando ver la sonrisa de ella, y siempre la encontraba._

_Un día fue muy especial para él, ya que ella lo consideraba un buen amigo_

_**¡Hola, que bueno que llegas- **le sonrió ella. Él se sorprendió, pero le sonrió feliz_

**_Ehh…q-quisiera este CD-_** _le tendió uno cualquiera, y ella lo aceptó sonriente, como siempre_

**_Lo envuelvo, ¿cierto?_**?- _preguntó algo divertida_

_**S-sí, gracias- **respondió sonrojado_

_**Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- **le preguntó cuando volvió de la puerta donde envolvía los CDs_

_**Sh-Shaoran Li- **respondió sorprendido_

**_Al fin sé tu nombre._** **_Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, dime Sakura-_** _se presentó ella, tendiéndole la mano. Él la aceptó sorprendido por su amabilidad y feliz a la vez. Cuando sintió la cálida mano de ella en la suya, se sintió morir_

"_**¿así se siente el amor?"- **pensó reconfortado_

**_Te espero mañana, adiós Shaoran-_** _se despidió ella_

**_Adiós, Sakura-_** _sintió como su corazón saltaba de felicidad cuando escuchó su nombre en los bellos labios de ella, y se fue feliz a casa._

_Y así cada día él se iba a su casa, feliz por su amistad con Sakura. _

_Cada día que entraba en la tienda deseaba poder revelarle a su amiga lo que sentía por ella, o tan solo invitarla a salir, pero cuando veía su sonrisa todo valor se marchaba, y lo dejaba torpe, tonto, y todas esas cosas que te provoca el amor._

_Su madre se enteró de este gran sentimiento, e intentó convencerlo de que si ella lo supiera, sería mucho mejor._

_Un día, fue tanta su decisión, que cuando Sakura fue a envolver el CD, le dejó un papel en el mesón con su número de teléfono, y cuando cogió el CD salió corriendo, dejando a una Sakura confundida._

_Un día después de eso, en casa de Shaoran suena el teléfono_

_**Diga, casa Li- **contestó Ieran_

**_Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará Shaoran?_**- _Ieran escuchó la voz de Sakura, ansiosa. De inmediato su voz se quebró, llorando_

_**¿Qué no lo sabes, murió ayer- **se prolongó un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por los llantos de Ieran._

_Cuando colgó, Ieran decidió ir a ver el cuarto de su hijo para recordarlo._

_Lo más eficaz que se le ocurrió fue revisar su ropa. Se dirigió a su armario, y cuando lo abrió vio una montaña de CDs en el fondo del armario._

_Todos estaban envueltos, ninguno abierto._

_Debiera haber por lo menos 300 CDs envueltos, guardados como reliquias._

_La curiosidad venció a Ieran, y el primero que tomó lo abrió con cuidado, cuidando que el papel no se rompiera._

_Cuando terminó de abrirlo, cayó un papel al suelo._

_Sorprendida lo recogió, y distinguió una fina caligrafía, se puso a leer, y decía más o menos así:_

"**_¡Hola, Eres muy guapo y amable…….¿te gustaría salir conmigo?_**

_**Sakura" **_

_Con mucha curiosidad, abrió más CDs, y todos contenían el mismo papel, con la misma caligrafía, y con las mismas palabras de Sakura, la chica de la tienda._

_**Moraleja:**_

_Dile a esa persona lo que sientes apenas lo descubras, porque nunca sabes cuando será tarde._

_Siempre hay más de 5 personas que darían su vida por la tuya sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿porqué no puede ser una de ellas tu persona especial?_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Quiero llorar!**

**Que pena :'(**

**Bueno, quiero pedir perdón si este fic, o uno parecido, fue publicado antes, pero como no lo he visto, lo puse.**

**Esta historia, bueno, una similar, me llegó por e-mail, y yo la edité.**

**Me la mando mi mamá, jeje, Sakura Ika, espero que no te moleste que la haya puesto aquí**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, y muchas gracias, pero no los voy a poder agradecer, ya que este fic solo contiene este cap.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano, y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido, adiós!**

**----Lady Esmeralda----**


End file.
